


Pearl Orientation with Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Era Three, Newly made Pearl, Pearl orientation, listing duties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl speak with a new Pearl about what will be expected of her.





	Pearl Orientation with Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl

>Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl walked into the room to find a single Pearl waiting inside. The Pearl had ashy grey skin with short grey hair of the same color, and lighter grey eyes. Her body was clad in a grey leotard, frilly transparent grey lace at her shoulders, her arms completely covered in long white gloves, save for a spot on her lower left forearm left open to allow her gem to be in the light. Her legs were left bare, her feet clad in open toed sandals instead of the traditional Pearl ballet shoes.  
>"This is the only one that volunteered? Stars, there are fewer Pearls with each batch!" Yellow Pearl cried out in exasperation.  
>"Can you blame them? Freedom is alluring, being able to do what you want is appealing. Were it not for my Diamond relying on me, I'd......" Blue Pearl's whispered voice trailed off.  
>Yellow Pearl nodded her head. "I get it, my Diamond needs me too, as much as she tries to pretend otherwise. At least we have time for ourselves sometimes now."  
>"Um, excuse me? What are you two talking about?" The grey Pearl in the room asked the two elder Pearls with curiosity in her voice.  
>"Oh stars, we did it again Blue!" Yellow Pearl blushed a bright yellow after she spoke  
>Blue Pearl's cheeks flushed a dark blue as she whispered out. "Sorry, we get distracted sometimes. You're the Pearl from the latest batch that volunteered for service?"  
>The grey Pearl nodded her head. "Yes, I did. I was told I could do anything, but......when I saw the gem I'm going to and how sad she looked, I knew I had to do something."  
>"Admirable of you." Yellow Pearl spoke out. "We were just talking about how few Pearls choose to serve now. Soon we won't have to cover duties with anyone!"  
>"That's why we're here. To tell you what to expect." Blue Pearl whispered out. "Pearls have always performed a variety of tasks for their masters. You too will be performing these tasks."  
>"Tasks will include dancing, singing, and organizing files." Yellow Pearl spoke out. "Make sure you perform these tasks to the best of your abilities and as quickly as you can.  
>"Other tasks might involve cleaning, being shown off to other gems, or comforting them emotionally." Blue Pearl whispered out. "Your gem may ask things of you we don't mention, try to perform those tasks as best you can too. Do you understand what's expected of you?"  
>The grey Pearl nodded her head. "Yes, I think I get it. Perform tasks, cheer her up, do what she asks."  
>"Oh, I almost forgot, you need one of these!" Yellow Pearl quickly reached into her gem, pulling out a pale white orb and placing it in the grey Pearl's right hand.  
>"What is this for?" The grey Pearl glances between Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl nervously.  
>"It's a portable shield generator. " Blue Pearl whispered out. "As you may know, in the past Pearls had no way of escaping from masters who abused or mistreated them. It was part of our purpose, nobody cared about Pearls." Blue Pearl looked away, a tear rolling down her right cheek.  
>"Now everything's different! If your master ever gets too aggressive, or you feel like your at risk of being shattered, you can use that orb and it'll generate an impenetrable shield around you!" Yellow Pearl spoke out in earnest. "It has enough of a charge for you to escape and reach gems that will help you out. We hope you never have to use it, but keep it stored in your gem."  
>The grey Pearl nodded before she placed the orb above her gem, her gem glowing as she slipped the device into the storage dimension. "Is that everything now?"  
>Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl looked at each other, thinking for a moment before nodding their heads. Yellow Pearl spoke out. "Yes, that's everything you need to know."  
>The grey Pearl bowed. "Thank you. I'm off to meet my gem master. I hope to see you both again."  
>"Good luck." Blue Pearl whispered out.  
>A few minutes after the grey Pearl left, curiosity got the better of Yellow Pearl. She grinned as she pulled out a data pad and began typing away. "Let's see who you were assigned to."  
>"Yellow......you know you shouldn't pry. It's not our place."  
>"I know, but aren't you curious about who she's.......oh, oh Stars!" Yellow Pearl gasped out, nearly dropping the pad in shock.  
>"What? Yellow, who is it?"  
>"It's.....it's.....look for yourself Blue!" With shaky hands, Yellow Pearl passed the datapad to Blue Pearl.  
>Blue Pearl let out an audible gasp above her usual hushed tone as she caught sight of the two images upon the datapad. Displayed prominently, the screen show the grey Pearl they had just saw and next to her, they saw the face of White Diamond, labeled as master.  
>Both Pearls looked at each other before they both shook their heads. "That orb isn't going to help her with White Diamond." Blue Pearl whispered out.  
>"She's doomed! That poor Pearl, nobody should have to serve that monster! How our Diamonds put up with White Diamond I'll never understand!"  
\-------  
>Meanwhile, the grey Pearl had made her way through Homeworld and towards a pair of large white doors. Meekly, the Pearl slid her fingers along the control panel, causing the doors to slide apart to allow her inside.  
>The Pearl leapt back a bit in shock as she was met with the large excited face of White Diamond, the large being laying down near the door, propping her head up with her hands and smiling.  
>"There you are! Oh, I'm so happy you've agreed to this! Please come in Pearl!"  
>Shaking, the grey Pearl entered the room. "It's nice to meet you, my Diamond." The Pearl did her best salute. "What are your orders?"  
>White Diamond frowned a bit before she smiled once more. "My dear Pearl, you're not here to be a slave." A pink blush formed on White Diamond's face as she continued. "I....I wanted someone to experience new things with. I wanted.....someone I could treat as a friend. You're free to say no to anything I suggest, but.....what do you say Pearl? Would you like to experience new things together with me?"  
>The Pearl was taken aback by this request, but seeing White Diamond's smiling face compared to the sad look the Pearl had seen on the screen shown to her, her choice became easy.  
>"My Diamond, it would be an honor to experience new things with you. It would be an honor to be your friend."  
>"Oh Pearl, my sweet Pearl!" White Diamond sat up into a crouch before placing her left hand on the floor. "Come, I'll give you a lift, and you can choose the first thing we try!"  
>With a smile, the grey Pearl jumped onto White Diamond's hand. The pair went over to the console, where the Pearl would pick the first activity for them to share, the first of many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time readers may recognize the gem placement and skintone of the Pearl, she's from a previous work. https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085818 . I knew I had to use her when this idea was suggested to me.


End file.
